


Code Grey

by Zyxst



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Feet, Humorous Ending, I Didn't Spend Eight Years in Medical School to be Called Mister, Insults, Medical Procedures, Medical Professionals, Needles, Painkillers, Reader-Insert, Sarcasm, Toenail Removal (mentioned), toes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Dr. Strange tries to help you.
Relationships: Stephen Strange & Reader
Kudos: 10





	Code Grey

Every time he reached for your foot, you'd slap his hands away. 

Stephen Strange glared at you. 

You glared back.

"Fighting me isn't going to solve this issue," he stated and reached for your foot again.

"I want a REAL doctor!" you cried, slapping his hands.

"I AM a real doctor."

"You're a neurosurgeon, not a podiatrist!"

"I've had enough medical training to remove a cracked toenail." He grabbed your ankle in a firm  
grip, asking Bruce to hand him the numbing shot.

You started shrieking. "I DON'T WANT MR. SHAKEYHANDS TOUCHING MY FEET!"

Stephen gave the first injection in your big toe. Your body went rigid and you hissed in pain. He  
removed the needle and gave the second injection on the side of the same toe. When the numbing  
medication was fully released, he set aside the needle and began gently massaging you toe. "Should  
be about 15 minutes for the full affect." He caught your eyes. "And it's DOCTOR Shakeyhands."


End file.
